Heiligtum von Malorne
Das Heiligtum von Malorne liegt im Südwesten auf dem Berg Hyjal, hinter den Frontlinien im verbrannten Gebiet, welches als die Flammenschneise bekannt ist. Der Schrein wurde zu Ehren des Halbgottes des Waldes Malorne errichtet und nun von den Wächtern des Hyjal als Stützpunkt genutzt. Rayne Federsang hielt Hamuul Runentotem anfangs für waghalsig, hier inmitten der Verwüstung ein Lager aufzuschlagen, aber sie hätte den Erzdruiden nie alleine dorthin reisen lassen. Sie spürte, dass er etwas vorhatte. Etwas Großes. Aussage: "Rayne Federsang". Berg Hyjal, Heiligtum von Malorne. 12.01.2011 Allgemeines Ysera hatte den Erzdruiden Hamuul Runentotem zu den ausgebrannten Ruinen des Schreins von Malorne entsendet. Dort sollte er untersuchen, ob der angerichtete Schaden wieder ungeschehen gemacht werden konnte. Außerdem versuchte er, den Verbleib des Schildkrötenahns Tortolla zu klären. Aussage: "Ysera". Berg Hyjal, Nordrassil. 03.01.2011 Hintergrund Die Fanatiker des Schattenhammerkultes wollten alles Leben auf dem Berg Hyjal vernichten. Sie folgten dem Inferno und legten auf ihrem Weg alles in Schutt und Asche. Erzdruide Hamuul Runentotem aber war den Feuern auf den Fersen und versuchte, die Wildnis zu retten, bevor sie voll und ganz von der Karte verschwandt. Das Heiligtum von Malorne diente dabei als erste Basis, von wo aus er und Rayne Federsang dem Schattenhammer deutlich klar machen wollten, dass sie niemals aufgeben würden. Obwohl Hamuul Runentotem von Zerstörung umgeben war, Blut und Asche so weit das Auge reichte, so wußte er doch, dass sich die Natur nicht so einfach vernichten ließ. Mit etwas Anstrengung konnten die Wächter des Hyjal vielleicht doch noch Leben aus dieser verbrannten Erde locken. Aussage: "Hamuul Runentotem". Berg Hyjal, Heiligtum von Malorne. 12.01.2011 Quest 81: Asche auf ihr Haupt Die Flammenschneise Der Schattenhammerkult hatte das Land um das Heiligtum herum in eine Flammenschneise verwandelt. Die Erde und die Pflanzen dort waren vom Feuer völlig versengt. Dennoch glaubte Erzdruide Hamuul Runentotem, dass es sich vielleicht wieder erholen konnte und dass immer noch Leben unter der Asche herrschte. Einige Samen hatten tief im Boden die sengende Hitze in der Flammenschneise überlebt und den Wächtern des Hyjal den Hoffnung auf die Wiedererweckung des Waldes gegeben. Lies mehr... Quest 81: Robuste Saat Der Aschensee Erzdruide Hamuul Runentotem war außerdem sehr überrascht, zu erfahren, dass der Schattenhammerkult den großen Schildkrötenahnen "Tortolla" gefunden und in den trüben Wassern des Aschensees gefangen genommen hatte. Diesen Halbgott aus seinen Banden zu befreien war nicht einfach, aber die Wächter des Hyjal versprachen einfach einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu tun. So gelang es ihnen schließlich, das Vertrauen des Schildkrötenahnen zu gewinnen und der Rückeroberung des Berges einen Schritt näher zu kommen. Lies mehr... Quest 81: Frische Köder; Quest 81: Ein Ahn erwacht Verbrannte Ebene Nachdem es Hamuul Runentotem gelungen war, den Berg wieder erblühen zu lassen, wollte er seinen so gewonnenen Vorteil ausnutzen, indem er schnell handelte. Tortolla war bereits auf dem Weg zur Verbrannten Ebene, um an seinen Peinigern Rache zu nehmen, und die Wächter des Hyjal würden den Schildkrötenahn dabei unterstützen. Lies mehr... Quest 81: Tortollas Rache Patch 4.2.: Sturm auf die Feuerlande Mit Patch 4.2. rufen der Erzdruide Malfurion Sturmgrimm und die Wächter des Hyjal vom Heiligtum aus ihre Truppen zusammen, um den Einmarsch in die Feuerlande zu beginnen. Eine breite Palette an brandneuen täglichen Quests steht ab Patch 4.2. auf dem Hyjal zur Verfügung, wo Spieler den Wächtern des Hyjal dabei helfen können, die Verbündeten von Ragnaros zurückzudrängen und einen Vorposten in den Feuerlanden einzurichten. Um an den Quests am Geheilten Hyjal und an der Geschmolzenen Front teilnehmen zu können, müssen die normalen Quests auf dem Hyjal mindestens bis zu der Quest "Aessinas Wunder" abgeschlossen worden sein. Sobald diese Quest abgeschlossen wurde, können Spieler mit Matoklaw am Heiligtum von Malorne sprechen, um bei den Bemühungen am Geheilten Hyjal zu helfen. Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 4.2: Guide für „Sturm auf die Feuerlande“ Kapitel 1: Die Invasion der Feuerlande Vom Geheilten Hyjal aus sollte der Angriff auf Ragnaros' Reich stattfinden: Die Feuerlande. Bisher wurden aber die Bemühungen der Wächter des Hyjal von einem neuen Aufflammen von Elementaraktivität behindert, die den Geheilten Hyjal in Beschlag hielt und Malfurions Truppen spaltete. Die Wächter des Hyjal, angeführt von Erzdruide Malfurion Sturmgrimm, suchten daher nach tapferen Helden, die ihnen bei dem großangelegten Angriff auf die Feuerlande halfen. Jene fähigen Helden von Allianz und Horde sollten sich umgehend beim Heiligtum von Malorne am Hyjal einfinden und bei Matookla melden. Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 4.2 Vorschau: Tägliche Quests am Geheilten Hyjal und der Geschmolzene Front Quest 85: Die Wächter des Hyjal: Die Invasion der Feuerlande! Das Öffnen der Tür Vom Schrein Malornes aus machten sich die Wächter des Hyjal auf den Weg zum Invasionspunkt, um ein Tor zu den Feuerlanden zu eröffnen. Jeder, der sich ihnen zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch anschließen wollte, sollte sich daher weiter nördlich am Nordrunegrat bei Erzdruide Hamuul Runentotem melden. Ihr Tor zu den Feuerlanden war zwar noch nicht fertig, aber es würde es in Kürze sein. Je eher die Wächter durchbrechen konnten, umso besser. Quest 85: Das Öffnen der Tür Nachdem Kampf auf dem Nordrunegrat schickte Malfurion Sturmgrimm die Helden von Allianz und Horde zu Matookla beim Heiligtum von Malorne zurück. Wenn Ragnaros auf die Ankunft der Wächter des Hyjal vorbereitet war, dann erwartete Malfurion dass seine Streitkräfte schon bald einen Gegenangriff starteten. Quest 85: Zum Heiligtum! Kalt erwischt Matookla befürchtete, dass der Invasionsplan der Wächter des Hyjal nach hinten losgegangen war. Einige ihrer Vögel hatten sich bereits zurückgemeldet und berichten von Feuern, die in den Tälern des zentralen Hyjal ausgebrochen waren. Aber viele von ihren Druiden waren im Feld gestrandet und unvorbereitet für solch einen großangelegten Angriff. Thisalee Krähe war in der Nähe des Aschensees und verschiedene andere, wie z.B. das Urtum Ahnenzweig, Tholo Weißhuf und Anren Schattensucher befanden sich beim Geheilten Hyjal, im Nordosten. Die Helden von Allianz und Horde mussten sie finden und sicherstellen, dass sie den Flammen entkamen und nicht dieser Explosion zum Opfer fielen. Doch die Wächter des Hyjal wurden bis zum Heiligtum zurückgedrängt. Sie waren den Angreifern aus den Feuerlanden zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen und bei diesem Tempo hatten die Wächter kaum eine Chance zu überleben. Quest 85: Kalt erwischt Das Heiligtum darf nicht fallen Malfurion Sturmgrimm arbeitete unterdessen an einem Wunder für die Wächter. Er glaubte, dass er in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten den weißen Hirsch Malorne wiederauferstehen lassen konnte, um das Heiligtum zu beschützen. Erzdruide Hamuul Runentotem hatte Vertrauen in ihn, und sorgte in der Zwischenzeit dafür, dass die Wächter am Heiligtum die Stellung hielten. Er musste sicherstellen, dass Malfurion kein Leid widerfuhr. So kehrte Malorne nach sehr langer Abwesenheit zurück und seine Stärke rettete vielleicht ganz Kalimdor. Die Wächter des Hyjal erlitten jedoch heftige Verluste. Obwohl die unmittelbare Bedrohung nicht länger bestand, brauchten ihre Streitkräfte Zeit um zu gesunden, und alle verbleibenden Feuer am Hyjal zu löschen. Der Angriff auf die Feuerlande musste vorerst warten. Quest 85: Das Heiligtum darf nicht fallen Kapitel 2: Verstärkung Durch die Gegenwehr während des ersten Invasionsversuchs erlitten die Wächter des Hyjal schwere Verluste. ihr zweiter Versuch durfte einfach nicht fehlschlagen. Sie brauchten Verstärkung, bevor sie sich an einer neuen Invasion versuchen konnten. So bat Erzdruide Hamuul Runentotem mutige Helden darum, mit Matookla zusammenzuarbeiten, um neue Quellen zu erschließen und durch die gesammelten Abzeichen des Weltenbaums Verstärkung zu ermöglichen. Dann wollten die Wächter des Hyjal sich zum zweiten und letzten Mal daran versuchen, die Feuerlande anzugreifen. Je eher sie einen Durchbruch durch das Invasionsportal erzielen konnten, umso besser. Quest 85: Verstärkung rufen Leyara Bevor die Wächter des Hyjal aufbrachen, gab es noch eine weitere Sache, um die Erzdruide Hamuul Runentotem sich kümmern wollte. Eine dieser "Druiden der Flamme" wurde in den Ruinen im Nordwesten gesehen. Hamuul schätzte, dass es dieselbe war, die sie vor einigen Tagen am Portal angegriffen hatte: Leyara. Nun war ein idealer Zeitpunkt, um herauszufinden, was sie wirklich wollte... und sie, wenn nötig, zu erledigen. Doch es kam alles ganz anders... Der Erzdruide unterschätzte die Flammendruidin und kam nur knapp mit dem Leben davon. Sein Überleben hing am seidenen Faden... Als Matookla hörte, was geschehen war, war sie sichtbar erschüttert. Der Angriff der Wächter des Hyjal hätte an diesem Tag stattfinden sollen. All diese Vorbereitungen... doch konnten sie überhaupt ohne die Hilfe Hamuuls siegreich sein? Quest 85: Leyara Durch die Tore der Hölle Doch die Wächter des Hyjal konnten erst später um Hamuul trauern. Er war das erste von vielen unvermeidlichen Opfern dieses Kriegs... Aber der Angriff konnte nicht warten und die Triebkraft, die sie über die letzten Tage aufgebaut hatten, durfte nicht verschwendet werden. Sie würden die Feuerlande wie geplant angreifen. Auf dem Nordunegrat versammelte Malfurion Sturmgrimm seine Streitkräfte vor dem Portal in die Feuerlande. Die Verstärkungen waren vorbereitet und warten nur auf seinen Befehl, um durch das Portal zu gehen. Auf der anderen Seite galt es, die Stellung an der Geschmolzenen Front als Brückenkopf in den Feuerlanden zu sichern... Malfurions Bresche. Quest 85: Durch die Tore der Hölle Tägliche Aufgaben Um die Armee für den Einmarsch in die Feuerlande am Laufen zu halten, war einiges an Aufwand notwendig. Die Wächter des Hyjal brauchten Waffen, Essen, Unterkünfte, Verbände... und das alles war nur der Anfang. Die Vorräte füllten sich nicht von alleine auf. So verwies z.B. Morthis Flügelraunen jene Helden, die gewillt waren, sich dem Feldzug anzuschließen und die Wächter des Hyjal zu unterstützen, an Matookla, die ihnen sicherlich eine Aufgabe geben konnte. Als Belohnung winkten die Abzeichen des Weltenbaums. Ausage: "Morthis Flügelraunen". Geheilter Hyjal, Heiligtum von Malorne. 04.07.2011. Dorda'en Nachtweber Nachdem der Erzdruide Hamuul Runentotem von Leyara, einer mächtigen Druidin der Flamme schwer verletzt wurde, war es Hamuuls Knecht Dorda'en Nachtweber, der sich um das Verarzten der Wunden des Erzdruiden kümmerte. Hamuul ertrug nach seiner Verletzung ungeheure Schmerzen und litt unter Ödemen - Schwellungen des Körpergewebes. Die Wächter des Hyjal beim Heiligtum hatten zwar ausreichend Vorräte an medizinischer Ausrüstung, aber sie durften nicht aus den Augen verlieren, dass sie sich im Krieg befanden. Hamuul war nicht der Einzige, der Verbände benötigte und die Opfer von Verbrennungen hatten einen hohen Verbrauch daran. Also beauftragte Dorda'en Nachtweber täglich einige Helden, ihm die feuerresistenten Bandagen der feurigen Ungetüme aus Sethrias Nest zu bringen. Quest 85: Verarzten der Wunden Ebenso brauchte er einige Helfer, die für eine beruhigende Salbe die Herzen der großen Wutentbrannten Pyrolords bei Sethrias Nest besorgten. Quest 85: Lindert den Schmerz Mit den Schuppen von Flammenschürern konnte Dorda'en zudem den Druck der Schwellungen lindern, ohne bei dem Erzdruiden Einschnitte ins Fleisch vornehmen zu müssen, auch wenn Dorda'en eine ganze Menge Schuppen brauchte. Quest 85: Den Druck lindern Matookla Während die Wächter des Hyjal das weitere Vorrücken in die Feuerlande vorbereiteten, betraute Matookla mutige Abenteuer mit täglichen Aufgaben. Gut heulen will geübt sein Mithilfe des Wolfsahnen Goldrinn, plante Matookla einen der Leutnants der Flamme zu beschwören und zu töten, der in den Feuerlanden lauerte: den Kernhund Lylagar. Dafür bediente sie sich des Geheuls des Urahnen, dass sie als Waffe einsetzte. Sie beauftragte also mutige Helden, die Eindringlinge der Feuerlande auf dem Geheilten Hyjal zu bezwingen und dann den Fangzahn des Wolfs über den Leichnamen. Schon bald erklang ihr Geheul über ganz Kalimdor als die den Geist des Wolfsahnen kanalisierten und Matookla konnte den Schlag gegen Lylagar führen. Quest 85: Gut heulen will geübt sein Nachschub für die andere Seite Eine der größten Gefahren, denen sich die Druiden innerhalb der Feuerlande stellen mussten, war profanes Austrocknen. Die Proviantmeister der Wächter des Hyjal verbrachten sehr viel Zeit damit, die Feldflaschen für die Truppen auf der anderen Seite herzurichten. Matookla hatte allerdings andere Methoden. Im grüneren Dickicht des Geheilten Hyjal wuchsen noch immer einige Blauknollenwinden, die noch nicht verbrannt waren. Diese Pflanzen hatten einen enormen Wasseranteil in ihren Wurzeln - und boten dem müden Soldaten einiges an Energie. So war es Matookla, die täglich Helden damit beauftragte, diese Wurzeln zu sammeln, damit sie diese anschließend sofort verpacken und verschicken lassen konnte. Quest 85: Nachschub für die andere Seite Schwarmruf Ein weiterer von Ragnaros' mächtigeren Dienern war Millagazor. Auch gegen ihn organisierte Matookla einen Angriff. Allerdings musste sie sich zunächst Unterstützung besorgen. Sie bediente sich eines Artefaktes, des Federkiels der Vogelkönigin, um die Macht von Aviana zu beschwören. Auf ihren Schwingen reiste Matookla gen Nordwesten und versammelte einige der ihren, indem sie ihnen zurief, darunter Gebirgssingvögel, Waldeulen und Goldschwingenfalken. War der Schwarm versammelt, zog sie gegen Millagazor. Quest 85: Schwarmruf Sturm gegen die Flammen Von all den Pflichten am Hyjal war die dringendste recht einfach: die feurigen Eindringlinge aus den Feuerlanden am Geheilten Hyjal oder in Sethrias Nest zu vernichten. Es lag in der Natur des Feuers, dass es alles und jeden verzehrte. Wenn die Wächter des Hyjal in ihrer Verteidigung nur einen Moment nachließen, drohte es alles im Sichtbereich zerstören. Jeder bezwungene Feind erkaufte dem Hyjal mehr Zeit und der Berg konnte einen weiteren Tag erleben. Quest 85: Sturm gegen die Flammen Zwischen den Bäumen Geisterfragmente von Malorne, die den Sterblichen wie geisterhafte, weiße Hirsche erschienen, tollten noch immer durch diese Wälder. Auch wenn Malorne zumindest körperlich nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte, waren diese Geister den Wächtern des Hyjal dennoch von Nutzen. Matookla beauftragte daher täglich neue Abenteurer damit, zwischen den Bäumen des Geheilten Hyjal zu wandeln und die Geister von Malorne einzufangen. Mit den Hörnern von Malorne an ihrer Seite hatten die Wächter des Hyjal gegen einen der mächtigsten Bewohner der Feuerlande eine Chance: Galenges. Quest 85: Zwischen den Bäumen Mylune Auch die Dryade Mylune war vom Hain von Aessina zum Heiligtum Malornes gekommen. Hier betraute sie mutige Abenteurer mit täglichen Aufgaben, um die hilflosen Tiere zu retten, die noch immer unter den Eindringlingen aus den Feuerlanden zu leiden hatten. Dazu gehörten z.B. die Rettung der verschreckten Babybären von den Bäumen im Rauschenden Hain oder die Abkömmlinge von Tortolla, die auf ihren kurzen Beinchen zu langsam waren, um den Feuerwesen, die den Hyjal angriffen, ins Wasser des Aschensees zu entkommen. Quest 85: Die Bären da in den Bäumen; Quest 85: Ab ins Wasser! Verteidiger des Hyjal Hauptmann Soren Mondsturz beauftragte währenddessen einige mutige Helden damit, die feurigen Eindringlinge in Sethrias Nest zu töten und den Angriffen der Elementare dort ein Ende zu setzen. Die Verteidiger des Hyjal mussten mehr Druck auf diesen Angriffsstützpunkt machen, den Ragnaros' Diener als Ausgangspunkt nutzten, um Front über die Grenzen von Hyjal hinauszudrücken. Soren wählte für diese Aufgabe einen Elitetrupp von Kämpfern aus und übertrug den mutigen Helden das Kommando über den kleinen Trupp, um es mit den feurigen Eindringlingen aufzunehmen. Obwohl die Mission in den Feuerlanden entscheidend war, durften die Wächter des Hyjal doch nicht das Wohlergehen des Hyjal vergessen. Quest 85: Die Verteidiger des Hyjal Personen Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Berg Hyjal